Glimpses
by that kiwi chick
Summary: A collection of short pieces focusing on Esme & Carlisle. Possible various settings, posted whenever inspiration strikes. Silly fluff mostly.
1. No Worries

Today, there are no worries. She sits with her back against a sturdy tree, her dress bunched around her knees and her hair free and tangled. He is slumped on the ground, his face content as her fingers run through his soft, blonde hair. He rests his head against her chest, and he wishes he could hear her heartbeat, but it's okay because he knows he has her forever.

Their shoes are discarded to the side, soles caked in dried mud. She admires the way his bare feet shimmer in the bright sunlight, and she giggles as he caresses her toes when her leg hitches around his hip. He turns around so he can observe her beautiful face, and he can see his smile in her honey coloured eyes.

"Esme." He simply whispers, and the wind dances joyously at her name and brings it forth from his lips to her ear.

"Carlisle." She growls in return, laughing again as he playfully nuzzles her nose with his own.

She pounces so he lays flat on his back, and her hair covers their faces as they share a tender kiss. He feels so whole when he is wrapped up in her, and she feels the same way. He traces his hand over her curvy figure to smooth down her dress because it has ridden up to her hips. He thinks it is probably silly to be jealous of nature seeing her like that, but she is for his eyes only.

She knows the same feeling, and places kisses all over his chest since his shirt became unbuttoned somewhere along the way. He loves seeing her mark her territory and that glorious predatory look in her eyes. He loves everything about her.

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight & these two wonderful characters. _


	2. Sparkle in the Snow

They are completely alone. They can see as far as the tiny town in the distance, the forest, and the mountains. But the only sounds are the trees shivering and shaking off their frosty coats - aided by the violent gale - and the distant, steady beat of hooves and paws.

The snow tries to blanket everything in white but a few resilient flowers bravely peek through, and the grass tries to grasp passing feet.

Esme's hand flies across the page in a flurry of excited activity when she finds a spot she particularly likes after the snowfall and rain have halted. Her memory will never waver but she captures the views as if they could disappear in an instant, before she can grieve the loss of a passing moment.

He watches her intently, admiring the way her body moves when she is absorbed in her drawings. Her wrist flicks and darts, her head inclines slightly and her eyes glow softly with enthusiasm.

When Esme has the urge to put something to paper, he will follow her anywhere. He smirks when the snow glistens and sparkles almost as much as her glorious skin, but it is dull in comparison to her beauty.

She snaps her sketchbook shut and carefully slides it into her small bag which she slings across her slender shoulder. He aches with curiosity and hope that perhaps one day she will show him her drawings.

She holds her arms out in invitation, welcoming her Carlisle back to where he belongs. He rubs her back tenderly, kisses her neck then burrows his nose there. She sighs happily and melts into his embrace.

They say nothing, yet everything has been said.

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. _


	3. Flash

"Carlisle, stop." She gasped and giggled and tried to block the view of the camera with her hand.

"Never. You're way too gorgeous for me not to take pictures." He smirked at her then chuckled at her slight pout.

"Caaaarlisle." He loved hearing his name come from her lips even when she was pretending to be upset. They could see lust, playfulness and anticipation shining in each other's eyes as they stared each other down.

"Esme." He simply replied with a cheeky grin, and quickly tugged the wrinkled sheet away from her body with a flick of his wrist. A shiver of desire coursed through his limbs as his eyes worshiped her deliciously bare body.

"You wouldn't dare." She glared at her husband as he raised the camera towards his wife. She could see her reflection exposed in the glassy lens; it was like a beady eye intruding on a view that was for Carlisle only.

She contemplated leaping from their bed, or fighting the camera off him. She even felt a flash of excitement in knowing he'd never had such a _personal _picture of her before, but mentally shook that thought off as it would be much too embarrassing.

_Flash. _

Oh, he was so going to pay for that.

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. _


	4. The Sands of Isle Esme

They lay comfortably next to each other on the crystalline sand, as the gentle waves of the ocean licked at their bare feet.

He sighed contentedly when she traced her fingertips over his smooth cheeks and wonderfully masculine jaw. She smiled as he closed his eyes and leant his face into her loving touch, and giggled when he pulled her on top of him.

She relaxed and let her knees sink into the warm sand either side of his hips, her ear pressed against his chest and the top of her head under his chin.

She lazily observed the glittering grains sift through her parted fingers as she scooped up a handful of sand, and watched as they got carried by the breeze into Carlisle's dishevelled hair.

His chest rumbled with a chuckle.

She once again lay down next to him, but let out a little squeal when he flew to his feet, grabbed her ankles and tugged her into the ocean.

The secretive shore of Isle Esme was a safe haven for them, but also a place to be free.

They were both fascinated by each other when they came up as the water trailed down their slippery bodies to seek out curves and dips in their flesh.

Sand escaped the folds in the fabric of their thin clothing, and floated away without a care. The ocean floor pulled at their toes, never wanting to let them go.

The brilliant sunshine made them glow, so very brightly. They also glowed with love and happiness, it seemed.

The world then gave them privacy, for the only thing they could hear or see was each other.

Carlisle licked his lips when his wife's dress hugged her figure delightfully and offered a view of some of the skin underneath. He would happily hug her and mould into her curves too, so he places no blame.

"Naughty." Esme smirked and playfully shoved at his chest when she glanced at his wandering eyes.

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm loving the reviews so far, so please review!_


	5. Night

"This is wonderfully peaceful." She exclaimed as she swung their clasped hands back and forth slowly.

"I'd have to agree with you there, love." He replied, smiling at the dreamy look in her eyes.

They fell into a comfortable silence, not the first of the night. They hadn't said much at all, perfectly content to walk side by side mulling in their own thoughts.

They wandered the streets of Forks as it slept, muffled sounds from the houses fading into the background. Some people who hadn't succumbed to slumber swore they saw a shadow of a couple passing, but they heard no footsteps and their dogs suspiciously didn't seem brave enough to venture out.

The sky was illuminated by thousands of sparkling stars, and the moon was nestled amongst pillows of grey clouds.

Trees bowed at the couple as they passed, and outdoor lights blinked and flickered with their movement, the lingering mist closing in on the brightness.

Gentle breezes danced from the trees to the grass, scattering when bossy gales came to chase them away.

"Oh, Esme." He softly said, turning to his wife then the heavens, his smooth lips gently parting and his tongue flicking as he spoke her name to the stars. He seemed to be pondering something, perhaps thinking of something more to say.

"I love you too, Carlisle." She smirked, knowing full well that her thoughtful husband often tried to come up with the words to express how much she meant to him, but they always teased the tip of his tongue before darting off into the darkness.

He had discovered long ago that it could just simply not be put into words how he felt, Esme feeling the exact same way.

They felt the familiar pull towards each other, their skin blazing in powerful tingles when they finally reached out to the other with gentle fingertips and passionate eyes.

They clung to each other's arms again desperately, their love swirling thick in the cool air as they continued to walk into the night.

_Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. If I did, there would be an entire book on Esme & Carlisle ;)_


	6. Silly Angels in the Rain

_Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. _

The rain was pouring down as the darkened clouds shifted and released their heavy burdens upon the earth. The sun was nowhere to be seen, only the soft bands of light that pushed through the sky to make puddles shimmer slightly and leaves gleam.

A certain doctor stepped out onto the plush grass outside the hospital after his shift ended. An umbrella was tucked securely into the crook of his elbow even though he did, in fact, quite enjoy the rain.

And there was his reason.

She gracefully glided towards him, her skirt swishing around her knees and her gorgeous caramel coloured hair bouncing slightly with each step.

She surprised him by leaping into his arms, effectively knocking the umbrella from his grasp as it fell to the ground with a surprised thud.

She giggled as he playfully tapped her on the nose and wrapped his strong arms around her so she wouldn't slip from his embrace.

"Hi, Carlisle." She whispered gently in his ear, running her fingers through his damp blonde hair so that it stuck up in little golden wisps.

He watched a raindrop slide down her smooth, flawless cheek and plop onto her collar. More droplets followed, eager to join together after running flirtatious trails around each other across her flesh.

She admired the way his white lab coat was becoming stained darker with the rain, and when he took a step backwards a puddle of water sloshed around his shoes.

He squeezed her waist once before lowering her to the ground, chuckling when she playfully glared at him after her feet hit the soggy ground.

"What is it, dear?" He asked cheekily, as he glanced at her slender legs ankle-deep in water.

She smirked at her husband once, before spinning around and walking briskly across the car park.

He followed obediently, eagerly inhaling her scent mixed in with the lovely musk of rain-water and the sweet tang of a strong breeze.

She halted suddenly, staring at him in some kind of silent face-off.

They scanned the area to make sure they were alone.

They were.

"You are in a playful mood today, my Esme. Whatever have you planned now, darling?" Carlisle questioned innocently, raising his hands up slightly with curiosity as he took a few steps forward. They grinned at each other, willing their spouse to make the first move.

Esme sprinted across the asphalt in a blur; she then leapt up, her feet landing in a giant puddle with a satisfying splash. Water sprayed everywhere, most of it landing on a very surprised Carlisle.

He was absolutely dripping, his clothes drenched with water and his long lashes blinking away glistening droplets that invaded his eyes.

Esme burst out in a fit of youthful giggles, pressing her small hand against her chest as she glowed with amusement.

They laughed heartily together, comfortable with their teasing and immature playfulness that only showed occasionally when they were alone.

Carlisle tackled his wife to the ground, turning so she landed on top of him and wasn't crushed by his body. Their limbs tangled for a moment, and their damp clothes picked up some stray leaves and loose grass. Their hair was mussed, their hands slightly dirtied, and their shoes clogged with water.

It could have looked as if two silly yet beautiful angels were thrown from the heavens.


	7. Pillows of Leaves

Pillows of dry leaves lay under her head, the brilliant colours seeming to make the natural highlights in her hair shimmer even more. Red, brown, golden, swimming and mingling above soft soil atop firm earth.

She closes her eyes against the sun, her eyelashes spreading out as they caress her cheeks. He stays in his place next to her - watching as more leaves fall, fluttering and darting - until they rest beside her hands.

The tree nearby is ancient, its thin finger-like twigs pointing towards the sky with gnarled knuckles. It adores the seemingly young lovers that lay in its bed of leaves, lavishing them with its few remaining ones.

Carlisle's observant ochre eyes take notice of this, smirking when the tree offers its final leaf to Esme. It groans and sways in the wind, drawing attention to itself until her eyes slowly open. The tree stills when she smiles gratefully, and although it is now bare it bathes bravely in the sunlight.

He understands. He would give her everything on earth, just to earn that smile.

Esme glances at her husband for a moment, her eyes so full and beautiful.

She lays down once more, and smiles.

_Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I would love for anybody who reads to leave a few words in a review, reviews make my day!_


End file.
